


Tired.

by lance_alt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_alt/pseuds/lance_alt
Summary: I didn't know what to do, I just knew it needed to stop.Grave after grave after grave.I got tired of burying my friends.





	Tired.

I didn't know what to do, I just knew it needed to stop.  
Grave after grave after grave.  
I got tired of burying my friends.  
  
Because that's what they are to me  
  
Dead people  
  
My insecurities were making me distance myself from the others  
  
My family, my friends...  
  
Now, it got worse  
  
Way worse  
  
The people I actually care about...  
  
Are dead  
  
For real  
  
It is my fault  
  
They were getting suspicious


End file.
